


If you awaken that beast, you will destroy us all.

by SheOfManyShips



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfManyShips/pseuds/SheOfManyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fic to start off with. Its about what happened when the dwarves met the Master of Laketown from Bards childrens POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you awaken that beast, you will destroy us all.

Sigrid had heard their father leave the small, rustic house they had lived in all their lives. He seemed angry, more gruff then normal, he was angry at Thorin and his company for leaving. They hadn't listened to his instructions and were probably causing chaos around Esgaroth, or worse, the Lake town guards had found them and they were blabbing to them about Bard and his smuggling act.

As she collected in their tattered washing from the line strung up in their wharf, taking note of any holes that needed to be fixed or hems that needed to be altered, she heard two old ladies. They were both muttering something about the dwarves having been caught whilst trying to steal weapons from the armoury and that they were being taken to the town hall. Just like Bard had warned them, Sigrid was quickly learning of the stubbornness of dwarves. She hurried back inside with the armful of clothes, dumping them on the table in the centre of the room.

"Get your coat you two." She stated as she unhooked her blue fraying coat from its peg by the front door. "We are going to the town hall, the dwarves are in trouble." Bain looked up from the washing up he was busily doing with a frown upon his face, Tilda laying down her rag doll. 

" Chop chop, I do believed that the dwarves are in some serious trouble and time is of the essence. They are being taken to the town hall for an audience with the Master as we speak. Da warned them but no, of course not." She mumbled beneath her breath.

"If they would have listened to Da then they wouldn't be in this mess right now. Da never said dwarves were this stubborn." Bain grumbled, drying off his hands on a tea towel.

"Come on Bain!" Sigrid snapped. "They may need our help, who else is going to help them?"

At their sisters sharp tone, Tilda and Bain scrambled for their coats, following Sigrid out of the heavy wooden front door, down the steps and onto the streets of Lake town. By this time it had started to snow, the white flakes melting as they touched the icy water, beginning to stick in the children's hair, slowly melting from the heat of their little bodies. The low din light of Lake town shone on the water and into the sky, illuminating the snow flakes as they fell to the Earth. All three children ran through the streets of Esgaroth, little footsteps clattering on the wooden boards suspended above the lake.

They finally reached the town hall, hearing the leader of the dwarves, a dark haired male who rather intimated the girls, addressing the people who had gathered round at the sight of such a spectacle.

"I cant see!" Cried Tilda, desperately standing on tiptoes in an attempt to see above the crowd.

"Here, climb up." Bain tugged his sisters over to a nearby house, helping them climb up onto a roof support, their feet notching into the carvings on the wood to keep them up. 

"There's Da!" 

Sigrid stated as she pointed to the grim faced man, who was their father, as he addressed the crowd. 

"I cant hear a thing, what are they talking about? Are the dwarves still in trouble?" Questioned Bain.

"Welcome! Thrice Welcome!" The Master boomed, the people of Esgaroth cheering. Bard looked extremely annoyed at somewhat scared, he knew if the dwarves awoke the Dragon, Esgaroth would be destroyed. He cursed the stupidity of dwarves into his moustache but his frown lifted slightly as he saw his children's head bobbing about at the back of the crowd. 

He cut passed the dwarves, Oin and Bofur watching him leave, the rest of the town noticing the Bow man slip away after his defeat against the Master and Oakenshield.

"Come on you three, lets get you home, you'll catch your death out here." 

He spoke in a gentler tone towards his children as he approached, the snow beginning to fall even harder now. All three Bardlings gathered round his side, the bow man scooping up the youngest in his arms, leading them down a wooden gang way towards home.


End file.
